Gushin' Geysers
Gushin' Geysers is the second stage of the secret Cloud world from Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. It represents the Beach World. It is preceded by Crushin' Columns and followed by Spiky Surprise. Overview As the level's name implies, the main mechanic of the level is the geysers that propel the Kongs (as well as wooden platforms) upwards and enable them to reach higher areas, similar to the blowholes of the whales in the level Blowhole Bound from the same game. Walkthrough Before going right, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong can break the crates on the left and collect the Bananas and Banana Coinsinside. On the right is a platform propelled upward by a geyser next to a pillar. The geyser can propel the Kongs up to the platform and thus enable them to jump over the pillar. On the other side, there are two geysers with platforms that alternate spouting water and a bed of spikes next to them. The second geyser can be used to cross the spikes easily. More geysers must be used to progress through the stage. After passing the first checkpoint, there is a platform below it that topples to the right upon landing on it. After dodging the Squidlies and Electrasquids, the Kongs must pound a plank of wood blocking a geyser to destroy it and reach the wrecked ship platform (The Kongs can still jump from the Squidly cannon to the ship without using the geyser). On the other side of the ship are more Squidlies and another platform that topples down towards the water rather than a ledge, so the Kongs must jump off the platform immediately. The geyser after the toppling platform propels the Kongs to a wider platform which is used to reach another wrecked ship before the next checkpoint. Just after the checkpoint lie more geysers, swinging platforms and Snaggles. By using the platforms and geysers to jump over the Snaggles, the Kongs will eventually find a button that must be pounded several times to reveal a cave. Inside it, the walls are covered in spikes and the Kongs must use the geysers to safely exit the cave. After that, the Kongs must cross a series of geysers while dodging Jellybobs and enter a Barrel Cannon at the end. The cannon launches the Kongs to the second part of the cave and the checkpoint. In this part of the cave, the Kongs will find geysers in sets of three that spout water in synchronization. After crossing the water via the climbable grass, the Kongs must use the three geysers to exit the cave and find two sets of three geysers, which must be used to clear the spikes. Before the end, the Kongs must use a bigger toppling platform to reach more geysers that propel them to the Slot Machine Barrel. Enemies *Snaggles *Jellybob Items * Barrels: ** DK Barrels: * Banana Coins: * Hearts: Puzzle Pieces *1. After landing on the sand near the starting point, the Kongs should go left and pound a peg to make the Puzzle Piece appear. *2. The Kongs must carry the Barrel near the first checkpoint to the Squidly cannons, where they should throw it at a wall marked with a target to collect the Puzzle Piece on the other side. *3. Before the second checkpoint is a wrecked ship with Bananas and a Puzzle Piece inside. The Kongs must break the wooden platform on the top-left of the ship to collect them. *4. Near the Snaggleses after the second checkpoint, the Kongs should find a platform that topples towards the Puzzle Piece upon landing on it. The Kongs must collect it and then quickly jump off. *5. Near the geysers with Jellybobs is a platform with a chest. The Kongs must use a geyser to reach it and climb the grass above it to find the Puzzle Piece. *6. To the left of the first set of three geysers is an entrance to a Bonus Area. Here, the Kongs must use the moving wooden platform to bounce themselves up to collect the items and finally the Puzzle Piece. *7. Right before the end, there is a circling ring of Bananas next to an Electrasquid cannon above three geysers which must be collected to reveal the Puzzle Piece. Puzzle Time Attack Medals Gallery Videos Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Stages Category:Beach Stages (theme) Category:Water Stages Category:Cloud Stages Category:Secret Stages